


Thanks, Mr.Stark!

by Viaxlai



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Bruce Banner, Asexual Character, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Deaf Clint Barton, Epic Friendship, Everyone Is Gay, Friendship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Mentors, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, No Smut, Past Relationship(s), Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Polyamorous Character, Precious Peter Parker, Pride, Protective Natasha Romanov, Team as Family, Teenage Dorks, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viaxlai/pseuds/Viaxlai
Summary: I am back at it again. This is a sequel to Growing Together. It takes place after the ending of that story but before the epilogue so go read that first. Except the epilogue if you wanna avoid future spoilers.Peter Parker is actually on his way to be the best he can be. He has a loving aunt he gets to spend most of his week with, he goes to school with his cool friends, and on the weekends he gets to train with the Avengers. But is it all that he would hope for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Deal with me guys. It is gonna be another hell ride. It will have heartbreak.

Peter Parker wasn't your average teenager. He still played with legos, never kissed anyone besides his Aunt May, and never gets invited to a party unless it is to make fun of him. Oh, and he is Spiderman, but that is what got him into this mess right now.

He sat at dinner with his Aunt May. She stared at him. He felt awkward as she ate angrily. Soon he slammed her fork on the table. 

"I have told you for years to walk away from danger! And what do you do? You swing towards it! It's like you never even listened!"

"I'm sorry, Aunt May, I should have-"

"No! The adult is talking. Speak when I say so" she snapped. He closed his mouth tightly. 

"So how long has this been going on?" She asked. 

"Remember that field trip to Oscorp?"

"THREE YEARS AGO?!" 

"Well, I hadn't always been crime fighting...I did pro wrestling for a bit"

"And you think that is any better?!" She groaned and rubbed her face. Peter frowned.

"I am sorry" he said.

"What made you stop wrestling and start crime fighting, Peter?" 

"When I saw Uncle Ben get shot" he said. Aunt May looked up at him. 

"You didn't tell me you saw him die. Nobody saw you there" she said. 

"I...I stayed until he died and went after the guy that shot him" Peter blinked away his tears. 

"You know what his last words to me were? 'With great power comes great responsibility.' And to me, that means to stop bad guys from killing other Uncle Bens. Or mugging Aunt Mays. Or leaving little Peters ad orphans" he said. Aunt May got up and hugged him. 

"Oh Peter, I am just worried. It is a dangerous world out there and I can't lose you too" she said, petting his hair. 

"You won't. I promise. I am here to protect people" he said. She smiled. 

"So besides Ned and I, who knows?" She asked. 

"Mr. Stark" he said simply. Peter then felt her stop hugging and go to grabbing his ear. 

"SO THERE WAS NO STARK INTERNSHIP?! AND YOU LIED TO ME?! THAT MAN LIED TO ME?!" She was furious. Peter winced as she started dragging him to the curb. She somehow managed to get a taxi and before he knew it, they were at the Stark Tower. 

"Aunt May, you are overreacting again" Peter whined. 

"Hush Peter!" May said. Lucky for her, and unlucky for Peter, Tony Stark was in the lobby. She marched right up to him. 

"May Parker! What a surprise to see you h-"

"Zip it, manwhore! You lied to me!" She hissed. She let go of Peter and grabbed his ear. He winced. 

"Lied about what?!" 

"His internship!" She said. He frowned and looked around at all the busy people. 

"If you could let go of my ear, I will take you upstairs and we can talk about this" he said. She let go and he lead her to the elevator. Peter followed. Mr. Stark stopped him. 

"Not so fast. The adults are talking. Here is 20 dollars. Go get something from the Starbucks" he said as he handed him the bill. Peter glared as they got in the elevator and the door closed. He went and moped in the Starbucks. 

"So she is yelling at Mr. Stark right now?"

"Yeah Ned"

"I can't believe your aunt is yelling at Iron Man. I can't believe you know Iron Man. I can't believe you are Iron Man's sidekick" 

"I am NOT his sidekick. We are like partners. Equals" Peter defended. 

"Yeah. That's what Robin said about him and Batman too. You are 15. There is no way he sees you as an equal" Ned said. Peter huffed. 

"I am almost 16. That is like being an adult" he said. Ned gave him a look through the video call. Peter sighed. Then there was a text from Aunt May. 

"Ready to see you now, honey" it said. Peter sighed. 

"Gotta go, Ned, they are calling for me" he said. 

"Good luck dude! Hey are we still on for rebuilding the deathstar tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Only if we stop by the store afterschool and rent some old movie" he said. Ned smiled and they hung up. Peter then went to face them. 

Aunt May and Mr. Stark were sitting on his couch when Peter arrived. Aunt May was more relaxed now and laughing at his jokes. They looked up when he came in. 

"Peter! Kiddo, how was Starbucks? Did you get an avenger inspired drink? One day you could have your own"

"Tony"

"My bad. What did you drink?"

"The Iron Mocha Latte, Mr. Stark" Peter answered awkwardly. It was silent for a moment. 

"Your aunt and I talked for a bit. And I told her the truth. So we reached a conclusion that you will start training with the Avengers starting afterschool Fridays and I will take you to school Monday mornings. You will stay overnights at the Training Facility or the Stark Tower. Basically I am sharing custody of you with your aunt"

"But he will also be helping you study for school because if your grades start slipping then no more Avengers" Aunt May said. Peter was smiling as wide as he could.

"I get to work with the Avengers? Oh my god. It's been forever since I seen them all" he said. He remembered Germany pretty well from about a year ago or so. It wasn't a good memory for Mr. Stark so he never brought it up. 

"That's right kid. With Black Widow and War Machine and Bruce visits sometimes" Mr. Stark said. Peter loved that idea. He always enjoyed studying Bruce Banner's work in his classes and now he was going to meet one of his idols. He couldn't believe it. 

"And Captain America" Aunt May said. Peter winced at that. 

"No. Not him. He is a fugitive of the United States right now. And even if he wasn't we aren't talking" Mr. Stark said grimmly. Aunt May nodded. Peter frowned. He didn't know what went on with Mr. Stark and Captain America. He didn't think he would ever though. 

"Anyway. I am hungry. I was on my way to go eat at some restaurant when you two arrived. I would be honored if you two joined me, May" Mr. Stark said. 

"I would be flattered" Aunt May said. Peter rolled his eyes. Then they went to dinner. 

The next night, Peter and Ned were in their pajamas. The deathstar was halfway done. Chips and cookies were surrounding the remaining lego pieces as they worked. 

"So you get to stay with the Avengers? Overnight and stuff? And have sleepovers and stuff?" Ned said. 

"It will be training and tutoring and stuff, Ned. It won't be like a sleepover" Peter said, putting a piece down onto the unfinished project. Ned gave him a look that wasn't too pleased. 

"But it will be totally amazing"

"More like badass, Peter! When do you start?"

"Next Friday. Mr. Stark will be picking me up from school" he answered. Ned was in awe. 

"I might be able to meet Iron Man! Badass!" Ned said. Peter certainly hoped it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter sat staring at the clock as it moved so slowly. It was the last 5 minutes of this class. Last 5 minutes of school. The last 5 minutes before he was free to go see Mr. Stark. Peter was bouncing.

"Mr. Parker, are you having an issue that we can handle so you stop fidgeting?" The teacher asked. Peter blushed. He was about to answer before Flash did for him. 

"Yeah, Penis Parker is having problems down there. He would appreciate it if you could explain what a boner was" he taunted. The class laughed. 

"I do not have a boner" Peter said, blushing brighter than before. MJ looked up from her drawing and turned to Flash.

"Screw off, asshat. You wish he had a boner. Besides. I saw you get off to the textbook photo of a lunchlady" she said. Flash glared as people began to laugh at him. Peter turned to MJ. 

"Thanks" he said weakly.

"You would think teachers would actually do something. But school is almost over for today" MJ said. She held up her drawing.

"Look, it is you and the frog in your mouth" she said, pointing. It was him with his mouth open to reveal a frog. The frog was the singing frog from the old cartoons. Peter frowned. 

"Very funny. I don't have a frog in my mouth"

"You look like you do" MJ said. Before Peter could defend himself, the bell rang. He jumped from his desk and ran to his locker and grabbed his away bag. He had packed it the night before because he was so excited. Ned met him at his locker. 

"I can't believe I get to meet Iron Man!" Ned said, bouncing. Peter frowned.

"Why when you hang out with Spider-Man almost every day?" He asked. 

"Because I knew you before you were Spider-Man. We've been friends since elementary school, dude. I've seen all your embarrassing stuff" Ned said. 

"So what? All of Mr. Stark's embarrassing stuff is in the papers"

"But how often are they all a hundred percent true?" Ned said. Peter sighed. He had a good point. Outside the school, all the kids were swarming around a limo, trying to figure out the lucky kid who got to go home in that. Peter grinned and began to do his swagger walk.

"Peter stop that is stupid" Ned said. Peter stopped, realizing it probably was.

"Thanks Ned. Excuse me, guys. I have to get to my limo. It is taking me ro the Stark Tower because of my Stark Internship" he said. 

Everyone stared as he got in. But he and Ned were shocked. No one was in the limo at all. Not even Happy. There was a little video on a screen. Peter clicked it.

"Hey Pete! See you when you get here. Happy was busy so I sent one of my self driving limos for you. If you need anything, ask FRIDAY. Bye!"  It said before ending. Peter was disappointed but Ned was thrilled. 

"That was Iron Man!" He said. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Who is FRIDAY?" He asked. 

"Yes, Master Parker?" The AI called.

"Oh! It is Karen! Hi Karen! Can we drop my friend Ned off before we go to wherever you take me?" He asked. Ned squealed a little. 

"Yes" she said. Peter scooted over and Ned came in. He was amazed. 

"Thank you! My address is 6725 Dartmouth Street, Forest Hills, NY" Ned said. Karen processed it and began to drive. Ned was excited. 

"I have never been in a limo before!"

"Never?" 

"Never!" Ned said. 

"Well every week I will take you home in the limo" Peter said. Ned gasped and hugged him. 

"This is why you are the coolest!" He said. Peter smiled. 

They got to Ned's apartment faster than Peter planned for. Peter sat all by himself as Karen took him someplace. 

"Karen?"

"Yes Master Parker?"

"I told you Peter was fine"

"Sorry. Yes, Peter?"

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to the Avengers Training Facility" Karen said. 

"And how long until we get there?"

"Two hours"

"Two hours?! That is a long way for me to be by myself! Is there a reason Mr. Stark couldn't ride with me?"  Peter asked.

"Yes. He doesn't like the long ride" Karen answered. 

"Oh. Well that is okay" Peter said. He sat in the back. He decided to get a headstart on his homework. Before he knew it, he was at the training facility. 

"Peter! How was your trip?"

"Actually it was pretty lonely"

"Really? FRIDAY says your friend was in the  limo with you. For a bit. Either way, we can solve that later. Come meet the rest of the team" Mr. Stark said, resting his arm on Peter's shoulder, leading him inside. 

Inside, there were a few people waiting for him. Mr. Stark took the liberty to introduce everyone. 

"Guys. This is Peter Parker. You know, Spiderman. From Germany" he said. Everyone looked down at him.

"We thought he was older..." one man said, his legs were mechanical. 

"I didn't" a woman said. Peter looked. 

"Hey! You are Vladlena! You tricked me! And never gave me back my CD!" Peter huffed. 

"I told you in Germany, kid, my name is Natasha Romanoff. And I have your CD upstairs" Natasha said. Peter glared. 

"I have questions for you later" he said. Mr. Stark cleared his throat.

"The guy with robo legs is Rhodey. He is cool. Just don't call him Robocop or Terminator. You know Natasha. She is like a cat. She just goes wherever she likes. That is Bruce Banner. As long as you don't interrupt his experiments or his meditation, he shouldn't have a reason to Hulk out on you. The android is named Vision. He takes everything literal. T'Challa of Wakanda comes by sometimes. With him, you have to be really respectable to him. He is a literal cat" he explained. Peter stared at all of them. He then waved nervously. Mr. Stark then began to push him. 

"Come on, kid, it is late. You gotta be hungry. So I will take us all out for dinner, then you can rest up for training with Natasha tomorrow morning" he said. 

"Thanks, Mr. Stark. I am kinda hungry" he said. 

"Great, drop your bags here and lets go" Mr. Stark said. Peter did as told and followed everyone back into the limo to go eat at a small diner not too far away from the training facility.

After a long dinner of talking and getting to know the Avengers, Peter was sleepy on the ride home. He yawned. That had Rhodey chuckling. 

"Tony, you kept the poor kid up past his bedtime" Rhodey said. Peter was flustered. 

"I-it's not my bed time!" He said.

"Oh yeah, when is your bed time?" Natasha asked, grinning.

"I don't have a bed time!" 

"I bet he sleeps in a onesie"

"And with a little teddy bear" 

"Mr. Stark! They are bullying me!" Peter whined.  Mr. Stark chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"It is just friendly teasing. Team bonding" he said. Peter pouted. They arrived to the facility again and Mr. Stark lead him to his room. Peter was shocked.

The room was huge. The bed was a queen size. There was no tv but a projector was mounted to the wall above his bed, probably to show the holographic screen. The room had it's own full bathroom with a rainfall showerhead and a hot tub sized bath tub. Peter jumped on the bed. 

"I know it is a bit plain. You can decorate however you like" Mr. Stark said. Peter ran and hugged him. Mr. Stark felt awkward.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark" Peter said. Mr. Stark pushed him away.

"Welcome" Mr. Stark said. He left Peter to his own devices. Peter sat on the bed. He looked around happily. 

"I got my own bedroom in the Avengers Training Facility" he said to himself. He would like to invite Ned here one day. He would freak out. 

Peter yawned. He knew he should get ready for the next morning. He laid out his spider suit and went to brush his teeth and use the bathroom. He then undressed to his boxers and put on his pajamas. He then checked to make sure no one was looking. He pulled out a small  bear with grey fur. 

"I would never leave you, Mr. Snugglepants" he mumbled as he went into his bed. He then had a good night's rest.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Natasha tried waking the teenage boy up. He turned away and groaned. 

"Five more minutes, Aunt May" Peter mumbled in his sleep. Natasha rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the bed. 

"I am not your Aunt. And I knew you had a teddy bear" she said with a smug look. Peter was flustered as he tried to hide his furry companion. 

"Come on, get dressed. We have training in 10 minutes. Be late, and I start ripping toes off" she said. Peter gulped as she left. He then quickly got dressed and ran out of the room. He then realized he didn't know where the training room was. 

"Karen? Can you please help me?" He asked, getting worried.

"Yes, Peter? How may I help you?"

"Where is Natasha?" 

"The training room"

"Can you give me directions?"

"Yes I can. Follow the blue line" she said. Peter was confused about the blue line until he saw it start to glow on the floor. He ran and followed it. 

Luckily he had made it on time. Natasha nodded. She motioned him to the center of the room on the mat with her. 

"I am the only one who really does hand to hand around here. T'Challa does but he only comes when needed" she said. 

"When it comes to your suit training, that will be Tony. But that won't be as often as our training. You will train every saturday and sunday morning with me. You then get lunch. Followed by working with Bruce or Tony in the afternoon. Followed by dinner. Then it is your free time for the rest of the night. You won't really talk to Vision or Rhodey that much. Mainly me" she said. He nodded. 

"Alright. Sounds cool. So how do we start? Do we do excercises or stretches or what?"

"We fight"

"What?

"Get into stance, Parker. Give it your all"

"I can't fight you!"

"And why not?" She asked. He blushed. 

"Because. You aren't a bad guy. You are a good guy" he answered. 

"I was a bad guy at one time. But now I am not. But either way, you have to fight or else I will kick your ass. I am gonna count down. Three"

"But Natasha I am not ready and-"

"Two"

"I have to go pee really badly and my ankle is broken so-"

"One" she said. She swept him off his feet. He landes on the mat, flat on his back. He groaned. 

"Get up. Let's go again" she said. He stood up and glared. 

"I don't wanna fight"

"Three"

"Please don't make me"

"Two"

"I am very young. This counts as child abuse"

"One" she said. She went to swipe at his feet but he jumped and kicked her in the chest. She fell to the ground, gasping for air. 

"Oh my god! I am so sorry I didn't mean too and-"  Peter said before he felt being pulled to the ground. They began to wrestle a bit. Before long, it was time for lunch.

Peter sat on a stool in the kitchen, chugging a bottle of water as Natasha cooked something for them to eat. 

"Did I hurt you?" Peter asked.

"No. You shocked me. I didn't think you were that strong" she said. He pouted. 

"So what did you mean you were a bad guy?"

"Well in Soviet Russia, they trained young girls to become super spies and assassins then gave them super serum to last for a long time. I was one of them"

"Why were you pretending to be a foreign exchange student?"

"Because. I had left my mother for a party and she got injured. She was gonna die and it was my fault"

"So why did you leave?"

"Why did I leave her? Because I was scared. I was scared that I might see her die and know that I was the cause of it. That it was my fault. Why did I leave the school? To see her before she died, one last time. I sang to her. Black Parade was the last thing she heard" she said. Peter felt awkward. At least he knew she listened to it. She put a plate in front of him. It was a couple of grilled cheeses and some chips. She had the same thing.

"Enough questions. I've told you too much as is" she said as she sat down and ate. Peter felt bad and began to eat his grilled cheese.

After lunch he had to study with Bruce or Mr. Stark. Peter excitedly followed the blue line to the lab. 

"Mr. Stark, I am ready to learn!" He said as he came in. Dr. Bruce Banner laughed. 

"I am glad you are ready but I am not Tony" 

"Where is he?"

"He had to be at a meeting. But he said he will be back for dinner" Dr. Banner said. Peter pouted a bit. 

"Did you not want me?" Dr. Banner asked. 

"No, I do! I just thought I would actually get to spend time with Mr. Stark" Peter said. He didn't mean to hurt Dr. Banner's feelings. Dr. Banner had chuckled though. 

"I understand. Anyway, Tony told me that your aunt said you needed to do well in school. Let's start with your lowest areas on your report today and tomorrow we can do the fun stuff, Science" he said. Peter smiled. Even though he would have to sit through boring history and english lesson, he was gonna have a great time tomorrow. 

After a few hours of learning about prehistoric nonsense, it was time for dinner. Peter rushed to the dining room. 

"Mr. Stark?" He called as he went in. It was conpletely empty. He pouted. 

"Where is he?" He asked. 

"He had a last minute dinner with a client. He sent his deepest apologies, Peter" Karen said. He sat at the table where his food was. It was a big lonely table. He sat and ate. 

He was gonna go to bed when he passed Vision. Vision stopped him.

"You look gloomy" he said. 

"Thanks. Have you been studying emotions from a picture book?"

"I have been. I am going to see my girlfriend. Maybe it would make you feel better if you come with?" He said. Peter stopped for a moment. Mr. Stark wouldn't know where he was. And he had early morning training. 

But Mr. Stark had ditched him all weekend. 

"Yeah" he said. 

"Then I will need a car. I usually only ever fly" he said. 

"I can get that covered" Peter said. He asked Karen to lead them to the garage. Karen obliged and gave them a line to follow. 

The garage was filled with all sorts of cars. Antique cars from anywhere between the 50s to the 70s, sports cars, luxury cars, limos, jeeps, an old (insert car where parents died here), and even a Kia. 

"Who's Kia is that?"

"It was planned to be a surprise birthday gift for you, Peter" she said. Peter smiled. 

"Thanks, Mr. Stark. But I wanna use a sports car today" he said. Karen went and unlocked one that she had access too. Vision and Peter climbed in. 

"Okay. To the School of Gifted Youngsters, please" Vision said. And before they knew it, Karen took off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It's a little later than average. I know. But i had rewrote this chapter so many times it isn't even funny. Anyway enjoy it

When they arrived to The School For Gifted Youngsters, Peter was amazed. He had heard about this school a lot on the news, but didn't really pay attention to what made it so special. Vision got out and thanked Karen, then began to float up to a window. 

"Why don't you just use the door?" Peter asked. Vision stopped and floated back down.

"I forget to, honestly" he said. He knocked on the door. Peter stood behind Vision. He didn't know anything about the people who lived here, so he didn't know whether to be alarmed. 

A boy opened the door, not amused with people knocking on the door. He wasn't too old, about 16. He had red tinted glasses and was scrawny. He had on head gear for the night. 

"It ith eight thirty at night and you dethide that it ith okay to come over and vithit?" He hissed. Peter winced. 

"Yes. Is Wanda home?"

"Yeth. In the lounge with her dad. Who ith thith guy?" He said. Peter jumped a bit at that. Vision looked at Peter. 

"He is the new Stark Intern. Stark left him by himself and I thought he could make friends. I have started working on more empathetic feelings per request by Wanda" he said. Peter blushed. Scott rolled his eyes and let them in. Vision quickly floated off to find Wanda, leaving Peter yet again alone. 

"I am Thcott Thummerth. I am the team leader here" he said. 

"Hi Scott. Is that right?" 

"Yeah. If you need anything, athk anyone here. I am going back to bed" he said with a groan. Peter assumed he had a rough day. Peter watched as he left and sat on the couch closest to the door. 

Then suddenly his spidersenses went off as a girl popped up from the couch. Peter punched her right in the nose. 

"Ow!" She cried, holding her nose. He gasped and tried to help her. 

"I-I am so so sorry I just didn't expect you and you surprised me and you came out of a couch!" He apologized, handing her tissues from nearby. She stopped her nosebleed and gave him a pitiful look. 

"I just wanted to get to know you" she said. He frowned.

"I am sorry...but how are you in a couch?" He asked. He gasped. She _was_ the couch. 

"It is my mutant ability to go through solid matter with ease" she said. Peter relaxed. At least he wasn't sitting on a person. She came out of the couch and sat down. 

"Are you a new kid? We get those a lot. Some are good like me and others, like Bobby or Wade, aren't" she said. 

"No...I go to Midtown High School of Science and Technology" he said. She frowned. 

"Darn. Well I am Katherine Pryde. But everyone calls me Kitty" she said, holding her hand out. Peter shook it. 

"I am Peter Parker. Everyone calls me Peter" he said. She chuckled. 

"You're cute" Kitty said. Peter blushed. This was gonna be awkward. She was like a little kid. 

"T-thanks. I guess" he said, rubbing his neck. She pouted again.

"Oh I get it. You're not into girls, are you?" Kitty asked. Peter blushed even more. 

"I am into girls! I think! I don't really know, I haven't thought about it. But I know I am not interested in 10 year olds" he said. She gasped. 

"My bat mitzvah is next month!" Kitty huffed. Peter rolled his eyes. A thirteen year old was hitting on him. A soon to be sixteen year old and a man. 

"So I am not that much younger than you!" 

"I am sixteen, you are thirteen!" He said. 

"There is no way you are sixteen" she stated. He groaned. He gets this all the time. Aunt May says he doesn't, but he looks like he is a tallish 10 year old. He took a deep breath.  

"I am sixteen, alright? Now if you excuse me, I am gonna go anywhere else but here" he said. He got up and left. 

Peter stormed off into a hallway, not knowing where he was going and not caring. He wasn't paying attention when he walked right into someone, knocking them both over. 

"Hey I am so sorry-" Peter started. But then he got to the guy's face. Peter closed his mouth as he stared. It was covered in scars and burns. 

The man got up and helped him up. He smiled at Peter. 

"You will get use to it. My face I mean. It takes everyone a while, even me" he said. 

"Though, Logan or the professor usually warn me when a new kid comes around" the man said. Peter gulped, feeling ashamed for staring at his face. He took in the man's unusual outfit of Hello Kitty pajamas. 

"Name's Wade Wilson, not to get confused with Slade Wilson or Ryan Reynolds. I'm a Sagittarius and was born in the year of ox, 1997. My snapchat username is Deadpoolsocool and my tumblr username is Loganisatotalposer47" he said. 

"Peter Parker... and you talk a lot" he said, trying to wrap his head around everything. Wade chuckled. Peter did an awkward waddle to get around him.

"Bye Peter!" Wade said, waving at him as he left. Peter shook his head. Where did Vision bring him? 

He kept walking down the hall until he saw Scott again, and he was talking to someone else. The person looked almost bluish and fuzzy. Peter rubbed his eyes to make sure they are working correctly. 

"And I can't believe the profethor jutht letth him come over whenever he wantth! And on top of that, he brought thome kid with him" 

"Vision isn't all that bad, Scott. He is just a more robotic version than Hank" the blue guy said. Scott rolled his eyes and spotted Peter. 

"What do you need?"

"What is this place?" Peter asked. The blue boy hid his tail. 

"A thcool for gifted kidth. What do you think that meanth? We're mutantth. You know, the X-Men? The thuperheroeth everyone hateth becauthe we didn't get our powerth in freak athidentth" Scott said, annoyed. 

"Scott! Be nice! He didn't know! He's just a kid!" 

"I'm sixteen!" Peter said, annoyed. 

"You are sixteen? I'm sixteen. Scott's sixteen. But you. You look at the very oldest twelve" the blue guy said. Scott chuckled. Peter was flustered. 

"Who are you to say I am not sixteen? Anyway that is off topic. I just wanna find Vision and get him to take me back" Peter said. 

"Kurt, go get Vithion" Scott said. The blue guy, Kurt, shrugged and left. 

"If you guys are all mutants, what is your ability? You seem pretty normal, except the lisp" Peter remarked. 

"Thankth, athole. The profethor thayth that I would have been able to control my optic blathtth and my thpeech if it wathn't for the crath" he hissed. Peter frowned. 

"Sorry I asked"

"How do you know Vithion?"

"I'm Mr. Stark's intern" 

"An intern wouldn't be hanging out with the Avengerth" 

"Well-"

"Mr. Stark takes an interest in his Aunt" Vision answered, interrupting Peter as he and Kurt came in. Peter was sort of relieved to not have to make up an excuse, but annoyed that he brought his Aunt May into it. 

"Ready to go, Peter?" Vision asked. Peter nodded. He turned to Scott and Kurt. 

"Bye. I hope to see you guys again in a less... distracting setting" he said. Scott scoffed but Kurt waved bye. 

When they got back to the training facility, Peter was exhausted. He had never met mutants before, but they were tiring and stressful. He laid in his bed, trying to fall asleep.  His door opened. 

"Hey Peter? It's me, Tony. Sorry I wasn't around that much today. I hope today was good?"

"Yeah Mr. Stark, it was great" Peter yawned. 

"Good to hear. Tomorrow, I will help Bruce do some science stuff with you" Mr. Stark said. 

"Okay"

"I am gonna turn the light off and close the door now, kid. Goodnight"

"Thanks, Mr. Stark. Goodnight" Peter said. Mr. Stark did as he said he would and left. Peter then fell in a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter than normal! It is fluffy for now! Enjoy!

A few weeks passed since Peter's first weekend with Mr. Stark. He had finished another year of school and had been out for a bit. Peter was so busy between spending time with Aunt May, his weekends with the Avengers, and being Spiderman that he hadn't had time to hang out with his friends. 

When he got a call from Ned, Peter was a bit shocked at himself. He had forgotten about his friends. 

"I am so so so sorry" he said when he answered. 

"For what?"

"Forgetting to even text you a little"

"You should be. I have been bored since summer started. We haven't hung out once!" Ned whined. 

"You could have hung out with Michelle" Peter offered. 

"You know MJ is really intimidating. That's why we only hang out with her together"

"True. True"

"Which, if you stick to your promises, we will see her this weekend" Ned said. Peter went silent. He had forgotten what the promise was. Or what the plan was. He wish he had his suit on to ask Karen. 

"W-what was the plan again?" He asked sheepishly.

"Dude!" Ned groaned

"I'm sorry! I forgot. Super heroing is a lot on me" Peter whined. He knew Ned was rolling his eyes. 

"You promised me and MJ that you would come with us to the Pride parade!" Ned said. Peter's face drained in color. He forgot about the pride parade. He had promised them months ago. He remembered that day.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _Peter sat in the cafe with Ned and MJ. They were enjoying some drinks and free wifi. MJ had gotten a white chocolate mocha, Ned got a chocolate chip frappuccino, and Peter got a cappuccino._

_"Hey look they have a poster up for the pride parade!" Ned said, showing it on his laptop. MJ and Peter looked at his laptop._

_"Last year was my first year. It was fun. I wouldn't mind going again" MJ said._

_"I go every year. My Aunt and Uncle used to take me since I was a toddler. But when Uncle Ben died, Aunt May hadn't felt the same going without him. She gives me money but she watches from the window" Peter said. Ned's eyes sparkled at his story._

_"That is so cool! I've never been. My parents don't like big gatherings like that. They didn't even attend my aunt's wedding" he said with a sigh._

_"Well let's go together this year" MJ suggested._

_"Yeah, it will be fun" Peter said._

_"You promise you won't ditch us?" Ned asked. He knew what Peter did was important, but it couldn't hurt to just have a little fun, right?_

_"I promise" Peter vowed. He took a sip of his drink. He glanced out the window and saw a robbery taking place across the street._

_"I gotta go guys. I forgot I had Stark stuff today" he said as he grabbed his bag and started heading out._

_"But you said last night that you had no plans today!" MJ called after_

_"It came up this morning!" Peter lied as he left and went to fight._  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Peter?" Ned called. Peter snapped out of his memory.

"Huh?"

"Are you gonna keep your promise? I am trying to buy us stuff to match but I need a for sure answer" Ned said. Peter sighed. 

"Let me call you back before I go on my patrol for the night. I have to talk to Aunt May and Mr. Stark" he said. Ned groaned. 

"Fine but don't keep me waiting. I am going to Target tomorrow" he said. 

"Okay. Bye Ned" he said. 

"Bye Pete" Ned said. They both hung up. As if on cue, Aunt May called him for dinner. Peter went into the kitchen.

Aunt May had made them a seafood stirfry to eat tonight. Peter was playing with his foods. 

"What's wrong, kiddo?" She asked. 

"I am gonna have to break my promise to Ned and MJ to go to pride" Peter said. She stopped mid bite and put her food down. 

"Why is that?"

"I have superhero stuff with Mr. Stark"

"Mr. Stark can see you the weekend after"

"But Aunt May-"

"No, Peter. Your Uncle and I took you to pride events for years, young man. The superhero stuff is new. The LGBT community has always been there for you. Just because you decided to start hiding who you are-"

"Aunt May!"

"-Let me finish. Just because you think you need to hide to prevent shitty people from making you feel bad, doesn't mean you can just skip going all together. You've gone every year. And to top it all off, you promised them. Ned was so excited to talk about how he watched it on the news last year. You are not going to stand him up so that Russian woman can beat you up for a couple of hours" Aunt May lectured. Peter sighed. Now she was making him feel guilty. 

"So go call Tony and tell him you had prior commitments this weekend and won't be coming. Go on" Aunt May ordered. 

"Okay" he said. He got up and went to his room.  He couldn't believe she went off at him like that. He picked up his phone and hit Mr. Stark's contact. 

"What do you need, Underoos?" He answered. 

"I can't come this weekend" Peter said sadly. It was quiet for a second. 

"I will be over at your place in five minutes" Mr. Stark said.

"No wait, Mr. Stark-" Peter tried before hearing the call end. He groaned. He went back to Aunt May.

"That was short"

"He's coming over"

"Why?"

"Because he is upset. He wouldn't even let me explain!" Peter said. Aunt May rubbed her temples. 

"Just eat your dinner, please" she said. Peter did as told. 

When Mr. Stark came, he looked very hurt. Peter felt guilry about that too. He didn't want him to look hurt like that. 

"Why can't he come this weekend?" Mr. Stark asked Aunt May. 

"He had previous priorities that he forgot about this weekend" she answered. 

"Can't he cancel them?"

"He promised his friends he would go"

"Go where"

"To the Pride Parade" Aunt May said. Peter hid his face. This was do embarrassing. It was like divorced parents arguing over who gets to keep the kid during his friend's birthday party. Mr. Stark didn't seem phased at all though. 

"Oh. Well if he would have said that, I would have told him to bring his friends to the tower and they could have stayed there for Pride. It is right in front of my tower actually. How many friends did you promise, Pete? Thirty? Forty?"

"Two" Peter said. 

"Two? Well in that case, why bother staying here for Pride? Toronto has the largest pride parade in the world"

"T-thank you, Mr. Stark. But I rather stay here" he said. Mr. Stark shrugged. 

"Alright. Well tell your friends that they can spend the weekend in my tower. We will go pride shopping friday night" he said. He kissed Aunt May's hand and said his goodbyes, then left. Peter sighed. He was glad that was over. And that he got to be with the Avengers AND his best friends. Peter went and called his friends to tell them the good news. 

When Friday came, Ned was at Peter's apartment at nine in the morning. Peter was still in his pajamas when he opened the door. 

"When is Iron Man gonna pick us up?" Ned asked, all excited. Peter rubbes his eyes and shuffled to the kitchen for water. 

"At three. Like I told you and MJ for the past three days" he said, still half asleep. 

"Sorry. I am just so excited. I get to go to Pride AND the Stark Tower!" 

"Yeah yeah yeah. Go watch something in the living room. I need a shower befor Michelle just busts in" Peter said. Ned did so and turned on Adventure Time. 

"Peter! You started the new episodes without me?!"

"No. Aunt May puts episodes on in the background while she cleans. She likes the songs and they talk enough to make background noise" Peter said. He hopped in the shower for a bit to clean, relax, and wake up. 

When he got out of the shower, Aunt May was making breakfast as both of his friends sat at the table. Peter rubbed his face as he was in nothing but a towel. 

"You guys could of warned me MJ came" he said.

"Well I assumed you knew. Ned texted that he was coming and so I thought you invited him earlier and my invite got lost. So I came" Michelle said. She was sketching some more. 

"Nice towel" she commented. He groaned and went to his room to get dressed in privacy. He put on jeans and a star wars t shirt on. He came out and sat and had breakfast with the others. 

Up until Mr. Stark picked them up, the teens had kept busy by playing Cards Against Humanity, singing karaoke, and watching Steven Universe. They had all agreed they would cosplay as the original Crystal Gem trio. It was about time for them to leave when he got a call from Aunt May. 

"Hello?" He said. 

"Hey Peter, just called to check up on you guys."

"It's good. It is almost time for him to be here. We have been having fun"

"Good. Good. Oh shoot. I forgot because your friends so early. Did you do your shot?" She asked. He winced. He forgot all about his shot. 

"No. I will have Ned help me. Thanks for reminding me" he said. 

"No problem sweetheart. I will see you Monday"

"See you Monday" he said. He hung up. He looked at Ned as he pulled a box out of the freezer. Ned nodded. 

"Hey, MJ, Ned and I have to look at some guy stuff because we're guys" he said. MJ shrugged, still working on her picture from that morning. Ned and Peter escaped to his room and got it done.

"Thanks man" Peter said. 

"Anytime, dude. You know you are my best friend. Ever since kindergarten" Ned said. Peter gave him a little push. His phone went off. Mr. Stark was here. He ushered his friends out and gave one last look to his apartment for the weekend. He let out a deep sigh and locked the door as he left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god!!! I have been a writing machine these past few days! And this Chapter is a long one! And I haven't even written about the Pride Parade yet! Enjoy!

Peter slid into the limo and tried to relax. It didn't help that Ned was being a total fanboy next to him.  He didn't want Ned to embarrass him in front of Mr. Stark. 

"Mr. Stark it is an honor to meet you, sir. I am a big fan of your work and your suit and what you do for people and-"

"Ned, you're giving him a headache" MJ thankfully said. Ned pouted and Peter patted his back. Mr. Stark only chuckled. 

"You've got weird friends, Kid" Mr. Stark said. Peter gave a sheepish smile. They were literally the only friends he had. 

"So what stores would you like to go to to shop for Pride tomorrow? I need to know where Natasha can meet us up at" 

"Target" Peter said. Mr. Stark lowered his shades, as if he was shocked. 

"You wanna go to Target"

"Yes"

"In New York City"

"Uh huh"

"Even though this place has a shit ton of pride stores, owned by actual people of the community?" Mr. Stark remarked. Peter hadn't ever even thought about that. Mr. Stark removed his sunglasses and rubbed his face. 

"Fine. The other stores aren't teenager friendly anyway" he said. He texted Natasha, at least that is what Peter assumed he was doing. 

"So are you apart of the community?" Peter asked. Mr. Stark stopped and looked up. 

"I'm an ally" he said simply, then went back to his phone. 

"What about the others?" Peter asked. Mr. Stark put his phone away. Ned and MJ were eager to hear. 

"Not my information to share, kid. Maybe one day you can ask them yourself" he answered. Peter could respect that. But before long, the limo was pulled up at the very end of the parking lot. Peter was confused. 

"Does she know?" Mr. Stark asked. 

"Know what-"

"It's sadly obvious" MJ said. Peter blushed. She knew and didn't say a single word? 

"Spiderman and Peter are never in the same room together. Plus Ned confirmed it by accident"

"NED!"

"I didn't mean too!" Ned whined. Tony held up his hand. 

"Change into your suit quickly. Natasha is up front waiting for you. She wants you to perform a flying roundhouse kick. To see if you have been practicing" 

"H-here? In the limo?" He said, blushing brightly. MJ rolled her eyes. 

"I am pretty sure no one cares, Peter. I will turn around" she said. She did so, making him feel a little better. He got changed.

"But wait, what about after I do the kick?" 

"You go into the alley and change. Like you usually do" Mr. Stark said. He handed him his backpack and shoved him outside the limo. 

Peter looked at the entrance of the store and spotted Natasha. She was on the phone with someone. Peter knew he was gonna surprise her. He began to run at her. Eventually he came into earshot of her. 

"But you promised me this. That you would spend this weekend with me and then I would come and meet you two in Wakanda next week" she hissed. 

"Then don't bother to call me then, whore! I will see you next week. If you get there before I do,  make sure he has eaten something" she said. She turned and saw a certain little spider running at her. 

"I gotta go" she said, hanging up. She put her phone away and reached out to grab his kick where it usually landed, but he surprised her by aiming at her chest. Peter was pleased that he knocked her down hard. 

"Good job, kid. Go get changed and meet me back here. Tony rounded the block to make it look like we all got here at the same time" she said. He smiled and went to the alleyway. He checked to makesure no one was looking and changed quickly. He came out and was met with his friends and mentors. 

"Ready?" Natasha asked. Peter nodded and they walked in. He and his friends were self conscious about what to buy, since they all had only a bit of money and wanted to buy stuff. 

"Why aren't you guys trying on outfits? Throwing flags and snacks in the cart?"

"W-we don't have a lot of money and so-"

"Peter. When have I ever made you buy anything? Everything's on me. So go nuts. And if I don't have at least two carts filled by the end of this trip, you're grounded" he said. Peter's eyes lit up. So did his friends. They had never been spoiled like that before. Well, Peter had been when Mr. Stark bought him all the stuff for his room. And that time when he needed money for the spring break trip. And the time that Mr. Stark took him to Italy because he wanted pizza. 

The teens literally threw in all the pins that Target had and three matching denim jackets with rainbows on the back. Ned started grabbing flags, sorted underneath flag poles which held each flag there was. There was a gay, lesbian, bisexual, pansexual, asexual, non binary, polygamous, trans, and more that he didn't know existed. Natasha came back with short shorts. 

"Pick out shorts and go make outfits" 

"Um... do you think people are gonna wanna see me in short shorts? I am kinda big" Ned said, nervously. 

"Are you fat shaming yourself?"

"N-no ma'am it's just-" he said before she squished his face.

"It is going to be very hot tomorrow. You will be outside all day long. Any longer shorts or pants will be unbearable. Everyone will be in shorts like this at the very least. Besides you should never let anyone tell you what to wear. You are beautiful as you are. Say it"

"I am beautiful as I am" he said, his face still squished. She let go and handed him his shorts. She gave some to Peter and MJ as well  and ushered them all to get shirts and to go to the dressing rooms. 

"Natasha is really pushy" Ned said.

"That's just how she is. She said her mom used to be even more pushy than she was" Peter said. Peter had grabbed an old school styled t-shirt with the arms and neck holes lined with red and it said love wins with the pride flag. His shorts were a bright blue and he looked better with his shirt tucked into his pants. 

He came out and modelled for Mr. Stark and Natasha. Mr. Stark gave a thumbs up. 

"I will take a picture for your aunt when your friends get out" he said. Peter blushed a bit. It was a bit embarrassing that Mr. Stark was keeping his aunt updated with what they did.

"You look great, spiderling. It reminds me of what I wore to Pride one year" 

"Oh? You are queer? O-or an ally?" He asked. She laughed whole heartedly. 

"Kid. Just about every superhero is bi. And I can tell you right now that it is hard to find one that isn't. I am into Polyamorous relationships as well" she said. Before Peter could say anything, MJ came out and stole the show from him. She had on bright pink denim short shorts and a crop top that had love wins in rainbow colors. Natasha grinned and patted her back. 

"You can match perfectly"

"Well like Lady Gaga once said, I was born this way. And I am killing it" MJ said. Natasha chuckled. Peter smiled. He think if they were the same age, they would have been friends. MJ had told him and Ned that she was an asexual lesbian, which wasn't much of a surprise to either of them. Just like Ned being pansexual wasn't either. 

"Natasha you are right! This outfit makes me look good!" Ned said as he came out. He had on khaki short shorts and a tye dye unicorn shirt. Natasha clapped for him.

"Strut your stuff for me" she said. He laughed and did so. 

"Miss Vanjie! Miss Vanjie! Miss Vanjie!" Peter yelled. Ned blushed and chuckled. Mr. Stark stood up. 

"Get close so I can take a picture" he said. The teens did so and posed. Peter felt very happy. Mr. Stark snapped the shot and smiled at them. They went and got changed. 

Peter was going to put his stuff in the cart when a man came over to heckle them. 

"You don't belong here, fags! We don't need your fucking fairy asses here!" He spat. Natasha was about to pummel the man when Peter grabbed a flag pole out of the floor and slammed it towards him, barely missing his head. Peter was breathing heavily, the man was scared. Peter looked at the flag. It was the trans flag. He dropped it and ran. 

"Peter!" Ned yelled. Peter didn't turn back. He ran out the store and back into the alleyway. He needed to breathe. To think. He almost killed that man! He didn't think!

"Peter are you-"

"I'm trans" Peter blurted, interrupting Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark blinked. 

"And I don't care" he answered. 

"W-what?"

"I don't care if you are trans. Or cis. I don't care if you are gay or straight. I don't care if you are spider-man or Peter Parker. You are what I care about"

"B-but everyone usually acts different when I tell them"

"Your aunt didn't. I assume your uncle didn't" he said. Peter wiped his face. Was he crying? Oh god he didn't know. He just knew he needed a hug. He hugged Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark was a little awkward but soon he returned the hug. Peter cried and cried. Just spilling his whole story for no reason. 

"And I-I told them I was a b-boy and Uncle Ben a-asked what to c-call me be-because they knew Penny Parker wasn't a cool boy's name! A-and I told them P-Peter and they were happy and m-made it aware to all my teachers and everyone. Then t-they took me to pride every year so I w-wouldn't feel ashamed. U-uncle Ben paid for m-my horomone blockers and m-my surgery! He... he even left money for my testosterone in his will and-" he broke into a sob. Mr. Stark patted his back. 

"Hey. Hey. Listen to me, Kid. I don't care if you are Penny Parker or Peter Parker. I don't even if you are nonbinary no name Parker" he said. Peter sniffled and wiped his eyes. 

"Thanks, Mr. Stark" he said. 

"Now let's go back inside and get some snacks for this weekend" Mr. Stark said, patting his back some more. Peter let go and nodded, following Mr. Stark back inside. His friends were waiting for him. 

"You okay?" Ned asked. Peter nodded. Ned gave him a hug. Ned was his only friend that knew. He had been friends with Ned since kindergarten. They met MJ in highschool. He knew Peter a year before Penny was Peter. They hugged for a bit and let go. MJ slapped his back. She gave him a big grin. 

"Ah fuck! I can't believe you done this!" She said. Peter and Ned bursted out laughing. Mr. Stark and Natasha was confused. Mr. Stark leaned over to Natasha. 

"Are they allowed to cuss?"

"Let them be. From what Peggy said, you had soap in your mouth at her house more often than not" 

"Shut up. At least she didn't spank me in front of guests" he said. She blushed and punched his shoulder. Peter blushed from overhearing. 

"Can we go get snacks now?" He asked. 

"Only if you can get us some boxes of Cards Against Humanity" Natasha said. Mr. Stark didn't understand what that was. Peter grinned and lead his friends to go grab stuff. 

When they finished shopping, they were the coolest kids in the place. Though now they were all hungry. After shopping for so much snack foods, it made you hungry for actual food. 

"Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah kid?"

"What's for dinner?"

"Hmmmmmm. How about Chinese food?"

"Mr. Stark we don't have time to go to China-"

"I know I know. I meant take out" Mr. Stark. Peter nodded. Natasha took the liberty of ordering ahead so they could go and pick it up. 

By the time Peter had made it to bed that night, Peter was exhausted from all the excitement. It wasn't even the Pride Festival yet and he was tired out! But he still had one thing left on his mind. 

"Karen? Can you send Ms. Natasha to my room please? Tell her it isn't an emergency. Or don't even send her. Um. Ask her if she can come? If she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to. If she is busy I understand" he said. 

"Yes Peter" Karen said simply in her happy like AI voice. Peter wished Karen was real. She was so nice. Like his aunt. Or Natasha. Or Lizzie. 

Natasha came in a few minutes later. She walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. She was in red silk pajamas and her hair was pulled back.

"Natasha?"

"Yeah kid?"

"I-I'm a trans male" he said nervously. She chuckled. 

"Is that it?" She asked. He nodded. She ruffled his hair. 

"Kid. That is nothing to feel bad of. You didn't even need to tell me if you weren't comfortable with me knowing"

"But I am comfortable! That's why I told you... That and because I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep if I just told Mr. Stark and not you" he said. 

"Well that is fine by me"

"I have a question too"

"Shoot it"

"Was what Mr. Stark said true? Did some lady use to spank you? In front of people? " He asked, blushing brightly. She looked away, her ears a bit pink. 

"Yeah. My mom did, but only if I was out of line. And what Tony failed to mention that my mom, his aunt, beat his ass too" she said. Peter blushed even more at that idea, seeing Mr. Stark over an older Natasha's lap. 

"So you and Mr. Stark are related?" 

"Sort of. His dad and my mom were really good friends during the war. Then she sort of adopted me. So we aren't actually related, but we kinda are? We weren't really that close until after the Battle of New York" she said. He nodded. 

"And you are like his spider kid. And I am your spider aunt in a way. Your murderous ballet loving spider aunt" she said. He smiled. 

"That being said, I with no hesitation would punish you in the same way" she threatened, making him blush brightly. Aunt May and Uncle Ben used to spank him, but the last time was when he was 12. It kind of seemed embarrassing to be spanked now. She ruffled his hair. 

"Anyway. Get some sleep. You have a big day at Pride tomorrow" she said. He nodded and yawned. 

"Night Natasha"

"Night Spider boy" she said, leaving the room. He turned over and had the best sleep he had since Uncle Ben passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked it! This is honestly gonna be one of my favorite chapters. I hope I portrayed it right. Did I make his coming out awkward?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Like hella bullying and transphobia shown in this chapter. So if your heart can't handle sad feels, this is where you gotta go with caution

The next morning, Natasha was banging on Peter's door. Everyone else was ready to go and they were waiting for him. 

"Peter I will not hesitate to kick open the door!" She hissed. He opened the door and slid out. He was wearing the outfit he had tried on the night before along with the leather jacket and pins. He also had on black converse with rainbow laces and around his neck was the trans flag, being worn as a cape. 

"Let's go" he said. Mr. Stark patted him on the back and lead them to the elevator. It was a bit quiet trying to get to the ground floor. 

"So are they coming?" Mr. Stark asked Natasha. 

"No. They made plans that are apparently more important than going to pride festivals" she answered. Peter took a look at their outfits and blushed. Natasha was in dark ripped jean short shorts with the black widow belt buckle and she wore a red bikini top. Mr. Stark wore bright blue short shorts and a tank top that claimed he wasn't gay, but 20 dollars is 20 dollars. 

They got to the ground floor and Peter looked out the windows. There was a ton of people everywhere in front of the building. Ned was so excited. They were about to go before Natasha stopped in front of the door. 

"Nu uh. We gotta cover some stuff before we go" she said. The teens groaned. 

"She's telling the truth. It is all fun and games until one of you are captured and sold into sex trafficking" Mr. Stark said. They gulped. 

"Only buy bottle drinks and never lose sight of it, there is no reason to accept a drink from a stranger that is open. It might contain a date rape drug. Do not follow strangers to their car. If you have to throw a punch, do not ball up your fist. It is better to do like this" she said, demonstrating her hands. The teens followed. 

"Is pepper spray fine?"

"As long as it is in easy access. Better yet, just stick together. There is power in numbers" Natasha said. Mr. Stark patted her back. 

"And remember, have fun!" He said before opening the door. Ned and MJ made it outside with Natasha but Mr. Stark grabbed Peter and held him back. 

"What? We were almost there, Mr. Stark!" 

"I know I know. But I just wanted to give you some cash in case you and your friends need or want something"

"N-no we are fine but thanks anyway-" Peter said but Mr. Stark shoved a few hundred dollar bills into his hands. He then let him go.

Peter met up with his friends. MJ was trying to get Ned to chill. Peter laughed and put his arms around them. 

"So how come you lied? About being just an ally?" MJ said. Peter frowned a little bit. Ned did too. 

"Because bullies suck" he said. He had one bully in mind, but he was so popular that people usually followed along. MJ patted his back to comfort him.

"They aren't bullies if they pick on you for who you are. They are transphobes, Peter" she said. Peter frowned at the word. He thought that people would be far enough along in time that it didn't matter what gender you are or who you like. 

"Hey look! It's Penis Parker and his little friends" Flash Thompson shouted from across the street. Peter winced. 

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ned asked. 

"He is Bi" MJ said. 

"Yeah but he is also a transphobic piece of-" Peter interrupted him as Flash came over. Flash came and touched Peter's flag cape. 

"So you had the guts to come out in this, Penis?" Flash snarked. Peter tightened his hands unti balls of fists. For years, Flash tormented him. Peter closed his eyes and remembered back to the fifth grade.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _Peter and Ned were on the swingset, waiting for class to start when Flash came up to them. Peter and Ned were confused, because the other kids never played with them._

_"Hi guys! I am throwing a pool party at my Aunt Lea's house. She got a new penthouse with a pool and said that I could have a party. Here is your invites" Flash said, all happy. He handed them two invites. His Aunt Lea was an actress and she always spoiled her nephew._

_"Oh, and it is a boy girl party. So don't be weird" Flash said before he left. Ned gasped. They had never been to a boy girl party before. Peter was excited._

_The two had it all planned. Ned would stay the night at Peter's the day of the party so they could talk about all the fun they had at the party. His uncle even bought him nice new swimming trunks and rash guard._

_"You two have fun. If you boys need anything, Peter call me on your little Stratosphere phone" Aunt May said when she and Uncle Ben walked them to the party._

_"I will! Bye Aunt May! Bye Uncle Ben! I love you!" Peter said. He and Ned waved bye to them and went inside._

_The party was amazing and packed. Every kid in their grade was there! They had a food table full of snacks, there was music blasting, and a some kids were playing spin the bottle in the corner.  Peter and Ned hung out in the pool for a bit before deciding they were hungry._

_They were heading towards the snack table when Flash stopped them before they could reach their destination._

_"Where do you two think you are going?" Flash asked._

_"To get some pizza-"_

_"Shut it, loser!" Flash said, interrupting Ned. Ned closed his mouth tightly. Peter felt off about this._

_"The only reason you freaks were invited was because my mom said I had to. But you would think two weirdos like you would know better than to come to a party like this. But I guess I am gonna have to teach you" he said. Before Peter realized it, two of Flash's friends had snuck up behind them and pulled down their swimming trunks._

_Peter was mortified. There were kids who didn't know he was trans. Flash just exposed him before he could even transition._

_"Peter's got a vagina!" Flash said, so people who couldn't see knew. Peter was starting to cry. Ned had pulled up his own trunks, and pulled up Peter's before pushing him out and grabbing their bags._

_Peter sat on the curb and cried. Ned sat next to him and comforted him._

_"You need to call your aunt or uncle, man" Ned said. Peter looked up and noticed Ned was crying a bit too. It took a lot of convincing Ned that he looked fine in his bathing suit and that it didn't matter that he was fat. That no one would even care. Peter pulled out his phone._

_"Aunt May? Can you come get us? No the party isn't over. Can you just please come get us?" He cried. He hung up after she agreed to come get a cab over._

_The next weeks of school were miserable for them. In between Vagina Parker and Fatass Ned, they became the losers of school. Hurting them both in the long run._  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Are you seriously crying right now, Parker? You are such a pussy" Flash said. Peter wiped his face. He was crying. Before he could say anything, MJ took action. 

"Hey Eugene, before you start saying shit, you might want to remember one key detail" she said, pulling him away from Peter. A crowd had started to form to watch what was gonna go down

"And what is that?" He asked. 

"That the community doesn't tolerate transphobes. And I don't tolerate punk ass bullies" she said before hitting him in the cheek. He fell to the ground. The crowd cheered. Ned stood over him.

"You got knocked the fuck out!" He said. Peter held back a laugh. Flash grumbled and was about to do something before he noticed everyone watching. He got up and left. The crowd cheered louder. Peter went towards Michelle. 

"You didn't have to do that for me" he said. She held up a hand to stop him.

"I did it because I wanted to. Someone needed to teach his punk ass not to pick on my friends or anyone else. You don't always get to play the hero of the story" she said. He smiled. 

"Well what are we standing around for? Let's go party!" Ned said. They nodded and went to go have a good time. 

Later that night, the trio crashed on the couch in the lounge at the tower. They had spent the whole day dancing, talking, and shopping with other gays. 

"That was a lot of fun" Ned said. Peter leaned his head on Michelle's shoulder. She was looking at the pictures she took. 

"Hey Ned, look at these with us" Peter said. Ned put his head on her other shoulder. 

"Hey look, it is those kids we hung out with. Didn't you get some of their numbers, MJ?"

"Yeah. That one named Sarina and her friend Alivia, though they were looking for friends. Their friend Antonio tried it but I was not for it"

"But you have to admit he and Ethan were pretty funny duo" 

"Ned didn't you get a few numbers?"

"I did! I got them from a couple guys named Keith and Sam and this cute nonbinary teen namef Alex. Peter did you get any?"

"No. I didn't want any right now" he said. They nodded. MJ yawned.

"It is really late. But where are Mr. Stark and Natasha?" Peter asked. Karen took that question. 

"They are still out partying. They usually party until most of the others leave" she answered. Peter nodded. Before he knew it, they had all fallen asleep on the couch. 

The next morning they woke up to the smell of food. They expected breakfast but instead it was burgers and chicken tenders from Sonic. Natasha and Mr. Stark were eating. Both clearly drunk still.

"Holy fuck these tenders are so good" Mr. Stark said. Natasha snickered. 

"Not as good as that jello shot you drank off that guy last night" she said. The teens felt awkward.

"Shhh the kids are here. Oh hi Peter" Mr. Stark said. He held out a burger for him. The kids sat at the barstools to the island and ate. 

"You kids do whatever. I am gonna take Tony to bed because he drank a little more than he should have and then I am gonna go sleep in my bed because shit I am tired" Natasha said, leading Mr. Stark to bed. Michelle snorted and soon all the teens laughed. 

When Peter went home Monday morning, Aunt May was making them breakfast. 

"Hey buddy, how was your weekend"

"It was the best, Aunt May, you should have been there!" He said. She smiled and ruffled his hair. 

"Glad you enjoyed yourself. Did Ned enjoy the parade?"

"He loved it. Not as much as he loved the pan pancakes they were selling" he said, sitting at the table. He noticed the picture from Target was hung up on the wall. He smiled slightly. May put the food on the table. 

"And Michelle?" She asked. Peter grinned. 

"Michelle was a badass motherfucker" he simply answered before starting to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 2 weeks since the Pride festival. Aunt May hadn't liked the answer that Peter gave her, either, and washed his mouth out with soap before he could eat any more food. When Mr. Stark heard that, he laughed. 

"I thought it would be okay! I never cuss unless it is a meme" Peter tried to defend himself. 

"I believe that but I knew you kids weren't allowed to cuss" Mr. Stark said as he was trying to help Peter and Bruce upgrade the Hulkbuster. 

"Oh Tony, I won't be here to help you with Peter next weekend. I am going with Natasha to Wakanda. T'Challa would like to have me check out and see if there is any chance gamma rays can get through their barricade" Bruce said. Mr. Stark groaned. 

"She just went last week!" 

"Well, Tony, unlike you she misses people. It is one of the feelings she has" 

"Wakanda? The little country in the middle of Africa?" Peter asked. 

"Yeah" Mr. Stark said. 

"It is far more advance than you might have learned in class, Peter. It was one of the few countries in Africa to never be colonized by the Europeans"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And they have an all female royal guard. And they ride rhinos into battle"

"Now you are just pulling my leg" Peter said. 

"Not at all. Maybe if you came with us-"

"Absolutely not! Peter will stay here with me next weekend. Like he does every weekend. He had no business meddling in international affairs" Mr. Stark injected before Bruce could finish. Peter pouted. Why couldn't he go?

Later that night, Peter laid on the couch in sadness. He got a ping on Snapchat, so he opened it up. 

It was Ned. Ned was working on their cosplays for the Crystal Gems. He was showing off how they looked so far. Peter smiled slightly at the picture. They had agreed that Ned would be Amethyst, MJ would be Garnet, and that Peter would be Pearl. 

"Looks good. For wanting to major in engineering, you do have a thing for the arts" Peter replied. He instantly got a message back.

"That's why I am minoring in the creative arts, man. I have to be able to draw on my blueprints" 

"That's true I guess"

"How's training going?"

"It was fine until Mr. Stark forbade me from going to Wakanda! I don't even know much about the place but there is something he doesn't want me to know" 

"How did Wakanda get brought up then?"

"Natasha is taking Bruce with her next weekend"

"So just go around him and talk to Natasha" Ned replied. Peter didn't think about that. The only time he had ever asked for something after being told no the first time, Uncle Ben had put him in time out and he lost cookie privileges. 

"But then I would feel bad for going behind Mr. Stark's back"

"Would you? He is hiding something from you and it isn't fair he gets to keep secrets and you don't." That was also true. Peter sat. 

"Thanks Ned. Have fun with the costumes!" He said before putting his phone away. He went to the training room. Natasha was going at it with a punching bag. 

"Natasha?"

"What's up, Peter?" She asked, stopping. 

"So Bruce told me you guys were gonna go to Wakanda"

"We are. What about it?"

"Can I go with too? Please please please?"

"What did Tony say?" She asked. Damn. He almost made it. He looked at the floor. It was a nice floor. 

"He said no"

"Alright. We leave Friday morning at 8. Be at the airport or you will be left behind" she said. Peter stood in shock. She was letting him go?

"What? I can go?"

"Yeah. I'm not Tony's bitch. I can do whatever I want. And if you wanna go, fine by me. But I am gonna tell it as is. If Tony finds out he is gonna be hella pissed. And you are gonna have to deal with it" Natasha claimed. Peter hadn't thought of that. He hadn't even thought the whole plan through. He hadn't even asked Aunt May yet. 

"Thanks Nat"

"No problem, Peter. See you on Friday" she said. Peter left her be. 

The next morning, she was back with Aunt May. 

"Hey Aunt May? Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, Peter. What is it?" She asked, eating cereal. He sat down and looked at her. 

"Can I go to Wakanda with Ms. Natasha and Dr. Banner? Please please please?" He asked. She smiled.

"Sure Peter, but why isn't Mr. Stark going?" He asked. Peter thought for a moment. Should he lie? Should he tell the truth? If he told the truth, May surely wouldn't let him go. So Peter decided to lie. 

"He has meetings the whole weekend" he lied. She nodded. 

"Okay. What time do you have to be there? I will get you a cab to the airport" she said. Peter relaxed. He hadn't been caught in the lie yet. 

The waiting throughout the week had been unbearable. It was eased a bit by hanging out with Ned and MJ, but even then he was still anxious to go. So no matter how many coffees they went and got or how many movies they watched could distract him. 

When Thursday hit, he invited them over to help him pack. 

"Did you pack shorts? It is hot in Wakanda"

"Yes"

"What about portable chargers? You may need them. And your normal chargers in case the palace may have normal plugs?"

"Got it"

"Sunscreen?"

"Why do I need that, Ned?"

"He doesn't. I read it helps triple testosterone levels"

"Yeah but he may get sun burnt and with how pasty white he is it won't look well"

"Thanks for the support Ned" Peter quipped, packing both sunscreen and bug spray. 

"Camera?"

"No"

"Why not?" Ned whined. 

"Bruce told me that Wakanda is very closed off. I've never seen actual pictures of the country and they would like it to stay that way. I can take pictures outside the main city but I won't be outside the main city"

"That sucks" MJ said. Peter nodded. When he heard that, that made him want to see Wakanda even more. 

"So what are you gonna tell Mr. Stark?" MJ asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He is gonna notice when you don't show up tomorrow for training." Peter hadn't thought of that yet. And he had thought of everything! He was starting to panic. 

"Peter! Just say you are sick!" Ned said. Peter smiled. Ned always had the right plan. 

"Thanks Ned. There is nothing that can go wrong-" Peter started before he heard a yell and a slam of the front door. 

"PETER PARKER!" Aunt May yelled. Peter winced. Did she know? She couldn't have known. Peter stuck his head out his bedroom door. 

Aunt May was on the phone with someone. She had just gotten off work and was still in her clothes for the day. She pointed for him to come to her.

"Aunt May please I have friends over and-" 

"I don't want to hear it. I am putting Tony on speaker" she said angrily. She put the phone on speaker. 

"-And you are out of your mind if you think he would betray me like that!" Mr. Stark spat. Peter winced. He turned to his friends. They had their heads sticking out of his room. 

"Peter. I want you to be honest with us" May said. Peter gulped. They knew. He was gonna be grounded for forever. Mr. Stark was gonna take his suit again. He would never get to see Ned or MJ again. 

"Would you rather have a rinky dinky small birthday party or a big spectacular birthday bash, Peter?" Mr. Stark asked. Peter felt dumbfounded. This was all over what kind of party he should have? His birthday was a month away! He didn't care. 

"Peter always has a small birthday and enjoys it so much better! He invites Ned to spend the night and we go out to the arcade and get pizza or chinese and he has cake and ice cream. This year he can even invite Michelle if he wants!" May said harshly to the phone. Peter heard Mr. Stark scoff. 

"Why when he can have every kid in the city of New York at his party? I can get all the old arcade games and a bowling alley and even go kart and laser tag if the kid wants. Shit I can even invite Johnny Storm from the Fantastic Four if Peter wanted him. And I can get him every flavor of cake he can imagine and a shit ton of ice cream" Mr. Stark fought back. 

"Which is it, Peter? Big or little party?" Aunt May asked, her hands on her hips. Peter turned to his friends for help. Ned didn't know what to do. 

"How about Ms. Parker does the small party and then the next day Mr. Stark does the big party?" MJ said. Peter sighed with relief. His friends were geniuses. 

"I don't know that sounds like a lot-"

"Great idea! So it is settled, May. He can choose which is the best party the day afterward. We can get started on planning the next time you come, Peter" Mr. Stark said before hanging up. May groaned. 

"That man irritates me!" She said. She looked in the fridge. 

"Peter Benjamin Parker if you don't start drinking this milk and taking your shots on your own I am gonna have to start babying you!" She snapped at him. Peter winced as his friends giggled from their spot. 

"Aunt May" he whined. 

"No buts. Now have Ned help you get your shot and you kids can have milk and cookies before dinner. If you need me, I am going to take a bath before I go and start making dinner" she said. Peter nodded and she left. He let out a long breath of relief. That was super close. 

The next morning, Peter was rushing out the door, excited. He gave Aunt May a quick kiss before she went to work and ran down the stairs to the cab. The ride wasn't very long because the morning traffic hadn't came yet. Peter pulled out his phone and made a call. 

"Hey Pete. What's up?" Tony asked. Peter coughed and faked a sniffle. 

"I can't come this weekend. I am sick and I don't feel very good" he said, acting very weak. 

"Oh. That is disappointing. I was gonna take you to go cake testing. Maybe next weekend, then. I will talk to you later, Peter. Get healthy" he said. Peter said his goodbye and hung up.

"And that is done. Oh and just on time!" Peter said as they arrived to the airport. He went to the landing strips and found Natasha and Bruce waiting. He hadn't been to am airport since Germany. Mr. Stark didn't like the wait of airports and always had his private jets on private landing strips. 

"Ready?" Natasha asked. Peter thought for a moment. He could come clean now and get off scott free if he wanted to. But he didn't want to. 

"Ready" he said.


	9. Chapter 9

The trip was long and exhausting. It would have been more enjoyable if it wasn't for Bruce's classical music. Apparently, Bruce and Natasha had a turn system for music. 

"You can play some music on the way back, Peter" Bruce said. It wasn't that he didn't like classical. But too much of it got tiring and annoying. So he sat in boredom, having no service to text his friends. 

When they arrived, they were all relieved. A few people were on the platform waiting for them. Peter recognized one of them. He had a metal arm, he was from the Germany fight. Peter shivered. The rest he didn't know. The Metal Man stood next to an old man, who looked like Mr. Stark after a few days in the lab. The group consisted of a few people. He presumed they were the royal family and a guard. Peter was excited. 

"Dr. Banner. Natasha. Glad to see you" the royal man said. 

"Who is he?" The girl said. 

"Oh. This is Peter Parker. He is Stark's new project" Natasha said, staring at the metal man and the tired guy. Peter pouted. He was NOT a project. 

"Nice to meet you Peter. I am King T'Challa of Wakanda. This is my mother, Queen Ramonda. This is my little sister, Princess Shuri. And this is Okoye. She is the head of the Dora Milaje. Betray Wakanda's trust, and she will find you" he said. Peter nodded. King T'Challa turned to Natasha, who was staring at the men still.

"Steven told me to give you his sincere apologies. He had a mission with Samuel and Scott" he said. She nodded. 

"Okay" she answered. The princess rolled her eyes. 

"You do this every time! Just go already!" She said. Natasha grinned and ran at the men. 

"Natasha please don't do this, I just woke him up and he is tired-" the tired guy said. Natasha kept running and launched herself at the metal man. He caught her and held her up in the air like a ballerina. She laughed happily. Peter was startled. He never heard her laugh. 

The metal man put her down and she hugged both men. They gave her kisses. Bruce gave a loud, fake cough. They let go of her and she turned. Bruce motioned to Peter

"Oh" she said, blushing. 

"These are my boyfriends, Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes" she said. Peter gasped. He didn't know she was actually dating someone, let alone two people! 

"We will see you three for dinner, correct?" King T'Challa asked. 

"You should" Clint answered.

"We might be a little late" Bucky said. 

"We will most likely not be there" Natasha said. The men smiled at her. The king rolled his eyes and waved them off. Bucky lifted both of his partners and took them off into the fields. Peter was so confused.

"They are a strange bunch" Princess Shuri said, now standing close to Peter. He was caught off guard. She smiled to him.

"You like science" she said.

"A-and?" He asked. 

"Your shirt is a science pun. Come with me" she said. He was worried but followed her anyway. Was she going to ask him to do some kind of experiment? Bruce didn't tell him what the laws of science experimentation was here. Were they gonna use him as a guinea pig? 

Princess Shuri lead him to an elevator in a cave. Peter was sort of amazed and sort of scared. The elevator kept going down as the princess kept staring. 

When the elevator stopped, Princess Shuri stepped out expecting him to follow. She turned and didn't see him. 

"Where did you go, boy?" She said, looking in the elevator. Peter was trying not to sweat or drool or anything on her as he stuck to the ceiling. She slowly looked up and gasped. 

"Ni mtu mdudu!" She said. 

"What?"

"You are a bug man! You can stick to walls like a bug!"

"Well more like a spider actually-"

"You gotta tell me your secret! I have been trying to develop sticking technologies for months and haven't gotten anything other than gluing sunction cups to my feet or doing magnets. But they both have their problems" she said. 

"Well um, Princess-"

"Shuri"

"What?"

"It is just Shuri. No need for titles"

"Well, Shuri, these are my powers. I just do them" he said. She huffed. 

"Great. My brother just keeps bringing in more white superheros with no hood intelligence" she claimed. He huffed back at her. 

"I have good intelligence! Nine plus ten equals twenty one" he said, joking around. She gasped. 

"You know memes"

"Of course I do. Who doesn't?"

"Everyone in Wakanda!" She said. Peter slowly came down and looked in her lab. It was amazing and clean. There was no left over coffee or oil spills. He looked out the window at the rail system. 

"You like it? I designed it myselt. I call it the underground railroad" she said. 

"We have one of those. Except it was kind of a bad thing. This one though. This one is cool" Peter said. 

"It is even more exciting to ride" she said. 

"You can ride it?"

"Technically I am not allowed to. But no one's looking" she said cheekily. He gave a big smile.  He liked the way she thought. 

The two hung out for hours. They played video games, watched vines, and worked on her sticky technology. Peter told her about New York, being a super hero and a normal teenage kid, and about Ned and MJ. Shuri told him about Wakanda, being a princess and the youngest director of technology the country ever had, and about how she didn't have very many friends. She claimed she scared them off because of her love of western culture and because she was the princess. 

"Well they don't know what they are missing!" Peter said. She laughed and shoved him a bit. Her watch alarm went off. 

"Oh! It is almost dinner time! Come on!" She said, leading him out. They walked back to the palace. She claimed it was good cardio and she usually does it several times a day just because. 

When they arrived, Peter noticed Natasha and her boyfriends were there. She was sitting beside Bucky, who now had braided hair and looked more relaxed than earlier. Once he and Shuri sat, dinner was served.

"So... how did this happen?" Peter asked. Bruce stopped eating his food in worry that one might flip out. Though, he only received a small chuckle from them. Peter didn't mean to be rude, it was just amazing how 3 people could be together at once, yet he and his friends never get dates. 

"Well let's see. Bucky was my trainer in Russia and Clint was my prison warden in America. Then Bucky was sent to kill people and we kept running into him, so that is how he and Clint met. Well. It is kinda cheesy actually. We were in a bar at a party and I asked them to be in a 3 way relationship with me. They both agreed" Natasha said. Shuri snorted. 

"Sounds like bad fanfiction writing to me" she said. Peter was amazed. He made a friend that liked fanfics too? He needed her to come back to America with him so they could hang more often. 

"What can we say? We are a mess. Never really been in a real relationship up to that point. I dated a girl for a bit but it didn't last. Plus for once I wasn't the oldest in the freaking dating pool" Clint said. 

"How old are you all then, if I may ask?" Queen Ramonda asked. 

"Let's see. Nat was born after WWII in 1950 so she is 67, Clint is the baby at 48? Is that right honey?" 

"Somewhere around there. There is no need to be specific"

"And I am almost 100" he said. 

"The serums make you all look young. You guys look like a punk rock band" King T'Challa said. 

"Oh I don't have serum. I am just naturally young looking" Clint said. His partners kissed on him. Peter thought they were a lucky group. 

After dinner, one of the Dora Milaje lead him to his bedroom. It was the same size as the one he had at the Avengers Training Facility. Peter sat down on his bed. He wasn't tired. He usually went to sleep around 3 in the morning unless he had a really long day. And today was a pretty easy going day. 

He looked out the window and noticed a hut with the lights on. It was surprisingly close to the palace, and the city wasn't even that close. The hut had a garden, and another smaller hut surrounded by a fence. 

"Should I go check it out? It looks like it has been there for a while, and it might be an invasion of privacy" he said worriedly. 

"Well... it wouldn't be invasion if I brought Shuri" he said. He got suited up and climbed on the ceiling to look for Shuri. He passed a spot heard a vine compilation behind a door. Bingo. He knocked and she opened the door. She glared. 

"Ha ha, T'Challa. It wasn't funny the first time" she said. 

"Up here" Peter said. She jumped a bit and looked. 

"Oh my god you have a suit!" What are you doing here though?"

"I wanna go spy on the hut"

"The hut? Oh you mean Bucky's hut. Why?"

"It's Bucky's hut? Why does he live in a hut?"

"He wanted to. I am in. Every time they get together, stuff goes down. And I want to know what" she said. She went and quickly changed.  Peter was confused. She came out in a makeshift costume. 

"You look ridiculous" he said.

"Bold of you to say, considering your first uniform was a hoodie and pajama pants" she said.

"Yeah but you are covered in glitter" 

"Glitter? No. I am covered in tiny little nanobots. I enhanced them to help me become invisible" she said, showing it off. 

"Okay that is cool" Peter said. 

"Now come on!" Shuri said, leading the way. They took many turns before actually leaving the palace. 

"Couldn't we have just gone out a window?"

"I didn't think of it" Shuri said. They crept up quietly to the little hut. From a distance, it looked like it was made of mud and hay, but up close Peter noticed it was made with metal, manipulated in a way to provide an illusion of being unreliable. 

"Oh my god they are naked" Shuri said quietly. Peter blushed. He didn't want to look. Nope. Not gonna do it. He cussed himself and looked. 

She was sort of right. Clint was in a pair of boxers too big for him, Natasha was in a purple tee that just barely covered her privates, and Bucky was covered by a blanket. Bucky held up Natasha's panties. 

"You always had the prettiest clothes" he said gently. 

"Well I didn't take you as the fashion type, Buck" Clint said. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not really. I just have a strong appreciation for nice yet comfortable clothes" 

"And that is lace panties?"

"They are pretty. But I mean things like skirts and sweaters and stockings"

"How do you know they are comfortable?" Natasha asked, snuggling between them. 

"Peggy Carter was my best friend's gal. She let me play dress up during the few breaks we had"

"So you're into drag?"

"No. I just appreciate the clothes. Drag is a whole new persona" Bucky said. Peter was getting bored. It was an interesting conversation, just not one that needed to be snooped around. 

"I want you two to come back with me. To America" Natasha said. It was quiet for a bit. It was a bomb to drop. Considering that because of the Sokovia Accords, if they came back to the US, they would have to follow the laws of the accords and be submitted to house arrest, parole at the very least. 

"Natasha-"

"Just think about it! We can quit the superhero game. They tend to multiply now do we aren't needed. Clint, you said you wanted to retire. We can retire! Get a little cottage in the middle of nowhere, maybe a house in a suburban neighborhood if we are bold enough. Bucky can get some chickens and we can adopt a dog or cat. We can adopt kids and raise them right. I can get a job as a teacher or a translator. Clint can be a soccer coach or something" she said, quietly. Peter was hopeful. He wanted them to have that. It would be better than a metal hut. 

But he knew from their eyes that the answer would be no. He looked at Shuri. She had tears down her face. 

"The poor assassins. They want out. They really do. But the world really screwed them over" she said. Peter wasn't sure if she was talking to herself or to him, so he stayed quiet. 

"Babe. Listen. I would love to do that. To settle down. But you know as long as fugitives, as long as I got this metal abomination, we will never be normal. And I can't leave without Steve. I promised his mom I would take care of him. Hell, I promised my mom too. And Steve won't go back because he is still mad at Tony" Bucky said. Natasha kicked a pillow off the bed. 

"I am tired of their fighting! I am tired of Tony whining about how it is Steve's fault that this got out of hand! I am tired of taking care of his damn problems while he goes and parties and has a carefree life! I am tired of waking up at 3 am to hear him screaming! Screaming for Jarvis or Steve, because he knows they aren't there! And I am tired of Steve's shit too! I understand he stands for justice or what the fuck ever but not everything needs to be so extreme! He can't just keep fighting his way through problems! Look what he did to us!" Natasha shouted. 

"Nat, calm down-"

"For once I want to be more human and you two are telling me no! I don't ever ask for anything! But for once in my life I do and you tell me no over some petty feud that could have been avoid if Tony and Steve could just sit down!" Natasha said. She was angry and hurt, Peter could see it. Usually his mentor was cold, sometimes showing him a little pride. But now she showed the faults she had. It made her seem real. Clint cupped her face. 

"Natalia. Listen to me. We want to  
 Believe me, we would love to go off grid. But right now is not the best time. Maybe... just maybe in a few months we can try to have this conversation again. Put it in the works. Get Steve to negotiate with Tony and lessen our sentence. But until then, we have to stay as we are. Me hiding in Europe, Bucky hiding in Wakanda, and you getting America ready for us" he said. He wiped a tear with his thumb away. 

"Promise?"

"Promise" he answered. Bucky had gotten up during that speech and went to the tiny kitchen. Peter was sure he would have a permanent blush on his face after what he saw. He had came back with drinks for them.

"You know something funny?" Nat said. 

"What's that?" Bucky said, putting her on top of his lap and holding Clint's hand. 

"Tony lied to his kid. He said he was as straight as a fucking pole. He wasn't straight when he was sucking that pole a few months ago as rebound" she said. 

Peter's world stopped. Mr. Stark had lied to him. It was okay for him to stay in the closet? To be ashamed of who he was? But heaven forbid if Peter wanted to at least keep his private parts out of everyone's business. Peter felt manipulated. And hurt. Peter decided to storm off. 

"Where are you going? This is interesting!" Shuri said quietly. 

"I don't care anymore!" He hissed. He was stomping almost. It didn't really matter. They were too busy making fun of how easy it was for Mr. Stark to lie to him. It only mattered when he stepped on a string which triggered a bell. 

"Someone's here"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I know my work sucks ass. I promise one of these days I am gonna edit the crap out of them. Today however? Not one of those days.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been months since I updated. And I am sorry. School came back, I have been sick for months on end, stress is killing me, and writer's block is a bitch. Sorry this chapter sucks. Hopefully the next one comes up soon and is better.

"Someone's here" 

Peter froze and looked at Shuri. Shuri quickly ran up to him and used her outfit to blend them in. 

"Move slowly before they come out and start shooting" she ordered. He moved as he was told. 

The trio came out of the little hut and began searching around for the intruder. Shuri and Peter walked as quiet and in sync as possible. But he felt the eyes of Natasha staring at his back, somehow. 

Once they made it inside the palace, Shuri began to laugh. 

"THEY DIDN'T CATCH US!" She said thankfully. Peter began to laugh too. He then began to lie on the floor, still in his Spider-Man suit. 

"I am so tired"

"But it is only 11 pm! We have a whole night!" Shuri said. 

"Not for me. I am going to sleep and hope an assassin doesn't murder me while I do so" he said before heading to his room. 

The next morning at breakfast was awkward. Peter was glaring at Nat, and she was glaring right back at him. Bruce felt the tension and tried to break it the best he could. 

"Did everyone sleep well last night?"

"No" Peter said. Natasha slammed her fork onto her plate.

"I know it was you watching us, Peter!" She said. 

"Wakanda nonsense is this?" Shuri asked, laughing nervously. T'Challa rubbed his face with his palm, disappointed in the awful pun. 

"You let Tony lie to me!" Peter said. He had never called Mr. Stark Tony before, so he was a little offput at himself. 

"I didn't do anything!" She hissed back. 

"Natasha. Calm down, babe. You know at his age, I was all into peeping-"

"Shut it, Clint!" 

"You two need to take it outside, before you say or do something you will regret" Bucky said. Peter huffed and got up as dramatically as he could and went outside. Natasha followed behind him.

"What all did you hear us-"

"HE LIED AND YOU KNEW"  Peter yelled. 

"Who lied?"

"TONY! HE LIED ABOUT BEING STRAIGHT BUT APPARENTLY HE IS SUCKING POLES AS REBOUNDS! REBOUNDS FOR WHO?!" 

"That is none of your business, Peter-"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME-"

"It's not my place to tell, kid! And quit yelling!  Tony controls his own damn life and his own story. And his story is he is ashamed of himself for everything he likes because his father hated him for it" Natasha said. Peter stood quietly once she said that. He didn't think about why Mr. Stark said what he said. He just though about what he said and how he lied to him. 

"Listen. When we go back to New York tonight, you play it like you never heard a word I said last night. Focus on planning your birthday party" 

"Okay" he said quietly.

"Now I want you to go in there and act like you have sense! And not to mention that you have to apologize to my boyfriends. Bucky is very sensitive about people seing his scars" she said sternly. 

"Yes Natasha. Sorry, Nat" he said. She kissed his forehead and pointed to the palace, as if ordering him to march. He silently complied and marched inside the palace. 

That evening, the first hour of the ride home was quiet. No one knew what to do or say. After setting the plane into auto pilot, Bruce had picked up a notebook to start working on chemical equations. Natasha continued reading an old, worn out book. Peter sighed and played on his phone for a bit before he decided the silence was enough. 

"So who did he date?" Peter asked. 

"Who are you talking about, Peter?" Bruce asked, looking up. 

"He is talking about Tony. And I am not going to even acknowledge the question because it isn't our place to tell you" Natasha said, closing her book harshly. 

"Why not?" Peter asked. 

"Because it is none of your business!"

"Now you see how Peggy felt"

"Shut up, Bruce" she snapped. He chuckled and went back to his equations. Peter huffed.

"Obama wouldn't treat me this way"

"What?"

"Obamacare" Peter said. Bruce snorted. Natasha rolled her eyes. Peter thought he was a clever guy. 

"I am driving you home, spiderling"

"Why?"

"I want to meet your aunt"

"Am I in trouble?"

"No. But if I was your aunt, I would like to know who my nephew spends time with" 

"True true. Alright" he said. He looked at the ground. 

"Sorry that I have been a brat"

"It is okay, kid. I was the same way. Just more stabby" she said. Peter laughed so hard at that, that he fell out of the chair. She scoffed qnd went back to her book.

When the plane landed, he followed Nat to her car. It was a Corvette Stingray, and it suited her perfectly. She got in and immediately took a cd out of her CD player. 

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That CD. What were you listening to?"

"It was an audiobook"

"That is an obvious lie"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Well I ain't calling you a truther"

"That isn't even a real word!" Nat said. She got in the car and started it. He smiled. 

"It was a punk rock band, wasn't it?"

"It is ballet music" she answered. He stopped. Ballet? Was she a ballerina? He couldn't imagine her in a tutu. Well he could, but it would be all black and covered in the blood of her enemies. 

"Put your address into the GPS" she ordered. Peter did so and the ride was quiet after that. Peter didn't know what to say. Ans he knew that Nat wasn't much of a conversationalist most of the time. So he enjoyed the quiet. 

When they got to his apartment complex, Nat parked on the street. Peter grabbed his stuff and lead her inside. 

"You are gonna like my aunt, Natasha! She is really cool" Peter said as he unlocked the door. He stepped in and his spider sense went nuts.

In the living room, Aunt May and Mr. Stark sat on the couch, and they looked mad. 

"Welcome back, Peter"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Gun Violence and Intent of Murdering a Minor. No harm is done, but be advised, please.

Peter jumped onto the wall, he was that taken back. Natasha glanced at him.

"Who is this woman?" Aunt May said. She began to rub her temples.

"Aunt May, I can explain-"

"Have you been dating my nephew?" Aunt May asked. Peter blushed very brightly. 

"Relax, May. That is the Black Widow. She is my cousin. And she only messes around eith people old enough to buy alcohol" Mr. Stark explained. Peter came off the wall and stood by the door. 

"But your Aunt told me you went to Wakanda" Mr. Stark said, standing up.

"After he told you no. And after lying to both of us" Aunt May said. Peter began to sweat a little. He looked at Natasha for back up, but she offered none to him. 

"Well I can explain-"

"I sure hope you can because I am pissed, Peter. I told you that you couldn't go and yet you flat out ignored me!" Mr. Stark said, angrily. Peter winced. 

"So... um. You see-"

"Just ground him" Nat said, giving a shrug. 

"Natasha!" Peter groaned. 

"No, Peter, she is right. You can't come up with a good excuse, so there is nothing left to discuss. You are grounded for two weeks" Aunt May said. Peter pouted. 

"No phone. No leaving the house unless going to train-"

"-no suit so no patrol. You can have the suit on the weekends when you train. You can get it back after you are done being grounded" Mr. Stark finished. Aunt May nodded in approval of him. Peter found that gross

"Now to your room, young man!" Aunt May said. Peter looked at Nat for just a little backup, but she said nothing. He grabbed his bag and placed his phone and suit on the table. He then went to his room. 

About twenty minutes later, Peter heard the door open and close. It was probably Nat and Mr. Stark leaving. Peter sighed. It wasn't fair! Why didn't Nat stand up for him? Help him out. He was about to go find some legos to build when he heard a thud at his window. 

It was a note attached to a magnet sort of thing. Peter went closer to it to inspect it. It was a letter from Nat. 

"You are lucky that you only got grounded for two weeks. I know Tony would have wanted you grounded for life. And if you were my kid, well, let's just discuss that next time. You're welcome. -Natasha" it read. Peter scoffed. She was right. Aunt May usually grounded him for at least three weeks. He smiled, accepting his sentence of two weeks grounding and no parole.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After his two weeks were up, it was like he had missed nothing. MJ had gone to visit a cousin in D.C. and Ned was so busy between working on costumes, building mini Millinium Falcons, and binge watching Brooklyn Nine Nine that he forgot to make time for Peter. So when Peter resurfaced, they had all caught up.

But he was also torn between his Aunt May and Mr. Stark, who had both started planning for his birthday trying to outdo the other. There was two weeks left until his party but they were busy pulling him left and right for these parties. 

"Peter, hurry up! I have to go buy stuff for your party! I want to make sure the sleepover goodie bags are really good!" Aunt May said. Peter groaned.

"We've never had goodie bags before!"

"You've never turned 16 before"

"I think you are doing this because you want me to like your party better than Mr. Stark's" he said, getting up.

"What do you mean? I know my party will be better" she said, smiling. Peter laughed and playfully pushed her as they left. 

They later returned with matching pajamas in everyone's sizes, candy, sleeping masks, spa sets, movies, board games, and some travel sized goodies for the party. 

"You really went all out, Aunt May"

"Just wait until we go and get the snacks for your party" she said, as she assembled the goodie bags. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"Would you mind if I headed out a bit early to do my patrol? I am really really excited to be back in the suit today" he said. She shook her head.

"Well...boys will be boys" she said. He began to grin and rushed to his room. He closed the door and got his suit out of his closet. Mr.Stark had given it back the day before, but he was technically still grounded yesterday. Peter got dressed quickly. 

"Karen?" He asked when he put the mask on.

"Hello Peter" Karen said. He beamed happily and opened the window and climbed out. 

"Can you scan the radio frequencies and see if there are any disturbances?" He asked. He waited a moment, enjoying the view from the rooftop.

"There was a disturbance reported in Hell's Kitchen, but another officer said it was not of their concern" Karen responded. Peter found that odd. What did they mean by that? He shrugged and began to head that way. 

When he reached over in Hell's Kitchen, he didn't know exactly where to go. His spidey senses, sadly were not like a metal detector for bad guys. All he could do was keep an eye out. And he did until he spotted a fight between a rather large man, some men with guns and suits, and the infamous Devil of Hell's Kitchen. 

"Okay. So let's do a quick pro con list on this. Pro, it is a crime to bust. Pro, i can help. Pro, I get to finally meet the Devil! Con, they have guns. Con, I am not bullet proof. Con, the Devil could see me as a threat and try to fight me" Peter mumbled to himself. But he saw the Devil cough up some blood. He winced. It was time to join him.

Peter swung in and landed on two goons. The Devil groaned and gave him no other acknowledgement. 

"So you called back up, Daredevil? The Spider-Man from Brooklyn? Don't make me laugh!" The fat man said. 

"You know I am a solo act, Kingpin. But sometimes life gives unwanted gifts. Go home, kid" Daredevil said as he took a gun from a man and used it to hit him in the head with. 

"No way, I am here to help!" Peter said. He bashed two heads together

"You are only gonna get yourself hurt"

"I am not!" Peter said. Then suddenly, his spidey sense went haywire. He turned and he was face to face with the barrel of a gun. 

"Caught you" Kingpin said. Peter held his hands up. Kingpin reached over and took his mask, revealing Peter. 

"It's just a kid!" A goon yelled. Daredevil knocked the goon out. Kingpin forced Peter onto his knees. 

Peter shook in fear. This was going to be his last moment. He didn't tell Aunt May he loved her one last time. He didn't get to say bye to his friends. He wasn't ready. Tears rolled down his face.

Then suddenly, the gun was knocked out of Kingpin's hand. Kingpin, in anger, dropped the mask. Peter scrambled and grabbed it. 

"GET OUT!" Daredevil yelled. Peter put the mask on and ran.  He was scared out of his mind. He could have died and if it wasn't for the Devil, his Aunt May would be all alone in the world.

When he arrived home, it was late. Peter was still shocked from the events of the night. He came in quietly and wiped his tears away. He undressed and put the spidersuit back in the closet. Peter crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts racing a million miles per hour.

He didn't put the suit back on until 3 days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, you guys. Sorry I suck at updating. And sorry for triggering stuff


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know I haven't updated in a while. I have been so busy and uninspired to write this specific chapter. Sorry if it sucks

"Mr. Stark, I don't see why I need to have a tailored suit for my birthday party"

"Every Stark party of mine has been formal since my College days"

"Yeah but why do I have to have a photoshoot in it?" Peter asked. He was currently up on a stand as a suit tailor fixed up a suit Mr. Stark had ordered a month ago. Peter knew he looked very nice, but he felt it was a bit much. 

"To put your picture on the invite. It screams sucessful" Mr. Stark said. 

"But I am not sucessful. I haven't really done anything" 

"Well, Peter. It is probably because you never had a suit until now" Mr. Stark said. Peter rolled his eyes a bit. He did feel a bit professional in the suit. 

After the tailor finished up, Mr. Stark ushered him to a photographer. That's where he spent the next hour doing poses and taking pictures. Peter couldn't say he didn't enjoy it, because honestly he felt a little spoiled. 

After the photoshoot, however, Peter was glad to be back in his normal clothes. He was also glad to have Mr. Stark's lovely couch and a Starbucks Frappuccino. Mr. Stark sat across from him, working on something  on his holographic touch screen.

"Finished. How do you like it?" Mr. Stark asked, turning the screen to face Peter. It was the birthday invite and it looked gorgeous. Peter blushed a bit, he felt so important.

"I think it looks fantastic" Peter said.

"Glad you used that word because I got some celebrity A-Listers on your birthday invite list and you won't regret it" Mr. Stark said. He pressed a few keys on his holographic screen and sent them to a printer. 

"Why didn't you just send them by e-mail?"

"Because it is fancier to send it on cardstock in the mail. Email seems desperate. Like you need an answer right away. With a card, you reply if you feel like it. It will be fun" Mr. Stark said. Peter nodded. Rich people had some strange ways.

"Are you packed up? I promised your Aunt I would take you home" Mr. Stark said. Peter grabbed his stuff and Mr. Stark lead the way to the elevator. It was a quiet ride down to the garage and into the car.

On the road, Mr. Stark droned on and on about different ideas for the party. Peter listened, but he tuned in and out. He prefered to stare out of the window for a bit. When they passed his apartment complex, Peter got confused. 

"Mr. Stark, I thought you said you were taking me home"

"I am"

"We just passed it"

"I know where I am going, Peter" Mr. Stark said.  Peter didn't know what to do. Did Mr. Stark lose his mind? Was this the real Tony Stark or was it an evil clone? Was the evil clone working for Kingpin? Or Doc Oc? Or The Green Goblin?

They pulled into a suburban area. All of the houses were really fancy. Peter stared at them in awe. Maybe Mr. Stark was taking Peter to go see a house he would buy soon. Peter watched each house be passed by.

Soon they reached the end of the neighborhood, where a small little house stood. It wasn't as nice and big as the others, but it looked homely. There was a car out front, one just like his Aunt's. Mr. Stark pulled in.

When they got out of the car, Aunt May stepped out of the house with some paint. Peter's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe this. This whole time, she was being sneaky herself. 

"Aunt May-"

"Do you like it?"

"Aunt May, why didn't you tell me you got fired" Peter said. Aun May was confused. 

"What?" 

"It makes since! You have been sneaky! I see how you give little side whispers to Mr. Stark and you always stare at the bills. You got fired from the hospital and now you are a house decorator! Aunt May you should have told me! I could have gotten a job to help support us and Ned knows how to get a lot of money from  GoFundMe-"

"Peter. This is our new home" Aunt May said. Peter stopped. 

"What?"

"Well, your uncle and I had been thinking sbout moving out of the apartments since we adopted you, and well living in New York isn't cheap, especially with your Uncle Ben putting me through school and you coming out and all the stuff we have to replace from the yearly alien invasions-"  she said, giving Mr. Stark a side glance on that point. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. 

"We just hadn't had the chance when he was alive. And when he died I felt so alone and confused and was in no shape of being a house buyer. But then I found this beauty! And so I got with Mr. Stark and had him help me haggle the price down so I could afford it. With the money I saved, I have been decorating" Aunt May said. She took Peter's hands into hers.

"This is our new home, Peter" Aunt May said, looking into his eyes. She smiled brightly at him. Peter's eyes began to water a little.

"Our new home" he said. 

"Come on in and take a look, Peter" she said. Peter went inside and glanced back at Mr. Stark and Aunt May. They were chatting a bit before Mr. Stark got back into his car. Peter turned back and looked around the new house. 

The walls were freshly painted and felt cozy. The kitchen had granite countertops that were smooth and cold. Peter walked down what seemed like a long hallway and stopped outside a blue room.

"This is your room" Aunt May said, joining him on his little tour.

"Or it will be, when we move your bed in here tomorrow" she added. He smiled. Things were going to be great.  
\---------------  
"Sir Richard, you have mail" a butler said. The teenage boy paused the game he was playing with his sisters, much to their objection. He went and grabbed the envelope and opened it. 

"A birthday party for some random kid? How the hell did he even get my address?" Richard said. His two sisters ran up to him to grab the invitation. The older of the two grabbed it. 

"It says the party is being held at the Stark Tower" The girl said. She flipped her blonde curls behind her ear. 

"Well, Princess, I got invited and you didn't. So ha" Richard said. Princess was about to hit him until their mother came in.

"Maya, Princess, Richard, come and eat dinner"  she said.

"Yes mother" the three chimed. They rushed to the dinner table where their father already sat. He was wiping his bloody hands with a napkin.

"Father, I got invited to a birthday party at the Stark Tower. May I go?" Richard asked. He held out the envelope. His father grabbed it and looked it. He saw Peter's picture and began to laugh whole heartedly. 

"The little spider's got a name. Richard, you can't go to the party" his father said. Princess stuck his tongue out at Richard. Richard glared. His father handed a bodyguard the envelope.

"Put it in the calendar"

"Yes Mr. Fisk"


End file.
